<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Already Fixed by fangirl_is_who_i_am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292922">I'm Already Fixed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am'>fangirl_is_who_i_am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>People Keep Trying to Play Matchmaker For Tobio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship, Trans Hinata Shouyou, bc it's not an actual secret kageyama is just dumb, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama’s mom wants what’s best for her son, and she knows a great fit when she sees it. So can you blame her for giving subtle hints to try to push Tobio with his great friend Hinata Shouyou? What she doesn’t realize is that the two of them are already dating, her son simply forgot to mention that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>People Keep Trying to Play Matchmaker For Tobio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Already Fixed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a short kinda stupid and sweet epilogue/sequel to Fix Me Up Never but I guess it could be also read as a standalone, still no manga spoilers<br/>It's sort of based on a prompt my sister told me about but couldn't find the source for..<br/>I stole some OCs from my own future fic that I haven’t yet published as one does :) but they barely exist here so I didn't even tag that<br/>thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsLikeTea/pseuds/FeelsLikeTea">FeelsLikeTea</a> for the read through, and a cool <a href="https://wattemeer.tumblr.com">wattemeer</a> fanart I based a scene off is linked inside!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things are going pretty great for Kageyama Tobio going into his second year of high school. He passed all his classes last year and still has not fallen behind in any of his current classes, he’s part of a powerhouse high school volleyball team, which attracted very good new first-years to their lines and of course, he has a wonderful dumbass of a boyfriend. The school year just started a couple of weeks ago, which means they have been <em> actually </em> dating for almost four months now, and Tobio honestly doesn’t remember why it took them so long to get together. It’s almost natural for them to be a couple, like they’re meant for each other, and it would be weird if it wasn’t so <em> right </em>. </p><p>He still has ways to go, though. Things are getting easier with Hina- <em> Shouyou </em>by his side, true, but it’s not like he is suddenly an expert in relationships and social interactions.</p><p>He still gets flustered when a team member teases him as well as when they compliment him; he still hasn’t mastered the art of… smiling, hence he still scares the first-years every now and then, and he doesn’t always know what’s expected from him when it comes to Shouyou. He still finds himself with a fast-beating heart and sweaty palms when they spend time alone, or when Shouyou does something especially couple-y, but he’s definitely getting better.</p><p>Currently, the whole team is spread throughout the gym as they go through the routine stretches at the end of practice. Ennoshita is still giving the first-years some pointers so the rest of them pair off to do the well-practiced moves. When it’s time to sit on the floor, Tobio and Shouyou take turns leaning on the other’s back as they try to touch their toes. Shouyou is, per usual, a lot more flexible than him, and hugs his shins with his legs stretched forward like it’s no big deal, and Tobio may be a <em> little </em> ill-intended when he gives his back an extra push, earning a surprised yelp from the other.</p><p>He smirks to himself, but makes sure to morph his face to a more innocent expression when his boyfriend gives him an annoyed look from over his shoulder.</p><p>“Just want to make sure you cool off properly,” he explains.</p><p>Tobio thinks he’s off the hook, but when it’s his turn to sit with Shouyou on his knees behind him, he feels the shorter boy suddenly jump on his back, wrapping one arm around Tobio’s shoulder, <a href="https://wattemeer.tumblr.com/post/190928917644/we-love-a-good-smooch"> and using his other hand to hold Tobio’s face in place so he can give him a big wet kiss right on his cheek. </a></p><p>“Mwah!”</p><p>Tobio definitely <em> doesn’t </em> make a face and he even <em> more </em> definitely doesn’t secretly like the small gesture.</p><p>Unfortunately, it’s just a moment ago that Ennoshita dismissed the first years and now a couple of them are staring. Yamamoto Haru, one of their new wing spiker who is nothing like the Nekoma Yamamoto, freezes mid-step, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. Kubo, a new Libero, hits Yamamoto’s arm repeatedly as if to say ‘are you seeing this too?’, and a few of the others are simply giggling.</p><p>Tobio feels his body heat back up all over again, like the post-practice cooling down never happened, and turns his face to the other direction. “Dumbass…” he mumbles quietly so only the boy behind him can hear.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says, but doesn’t sound that sorry.</p><p>It’s not like their relationship is a secret. It’s been common knowledge for the team- for the school- that they’re dating even from <em> before </em> they really started dating. Naturally, the information reaches the new first years not long after they join the team themselves, so it’s not like it should be <em> that </em> surprising to them.</p><p>But they’re just not used to seeing the two of them affectionate. </p><p>It’s funny how their relationship developed: It started as mostly a public display, but now that they’re actually dating Tobio’s rather keep things between the two of them. It used to be Tobio feeling extremely flustered and nervous whenever they were alone, and more sure and comfortable when they were around people because the rules were simple then. When they started <em> actually </em> dating, though, they got a lot closer, started being more open with each other, and Tobio even more comfortable with couple-y things, just… privately.</p><p>He knows Shouyou is a much more affectionate person by nature and Tobio is still okay with <em> some </em> things. He also knows Shouyou won’t do stuff he isn’t comfortable with because even if he’s super out-going and loud and <em> all </em>over the place, he still understands the need for boundaries. Most times, at least.</p><p>But if he really wants to fluster Tobio for some reason, he’ll make small gestures, that should surely be just innocent and sweet and cute (and, fine, they are), but they leave Tobio red in the face and simply not knowing what to do with himself. </p><p>Things like leaning on his shoulder, maybe nuzzling his hair into him, or giving Tobio a kiss on the cheek (which is only possible in situations like this, where the height playing ground is mostly even).</p><p>At least the curious looks are better than the scared ones he’s used to getting from the new players on the team. Unfortunately, when he can still hear them whispering the only thing he can come up with is glare in their direction, which quickly shuts them all up.</p><p>“<em> Tobio! </em>” Shouyou whisper-shouts and gives him a nudge on the arm. Tobio only turns to direct his glare at him instead, earning him an exasperated sigh. “C’mon, let’s finish up.”</p><p>He turns away again and allows Shouyou to press on his back, his hands warm and firm and for some reason reassuring, and as they finish up the stretches routine Tobio feels his face slowly relax as his body lets go of the tension as well.</p><p>“Good work, everybody. Make sure you properly rest before the practice match tomorrow,” Ennoshita calls out after everyone finishes and they all tickle outside. Tobio's mind starts wandering to thoughts of their rivals and the strategies they should use and if now is the right time to test out new attacks with the first years. His legs automatically take him after Shouyou to the bike rack, and he returns the wave a few of their teammates are aiming at him little too late before he snaps out of his musing.</p><p>"Are you coming over?" He asks while the other unlocks the chain on his bicycle.</p><p>"Yeah, if that's okay," Shouyou replied, straightening up. "With how hot it is today, it's probably better to wait until the sun sets before I bike over a mountain." As if to demonstrate his point about the heat, he pinches the front of his shirt with his free hand to fan himself with it, revealing his abdomen with every other movement.</p><p>"Sure," he says but looks away from the sight because <em> yes it is too hot today </em>.</p><p>They walk side by side and hold their hands together between them, Shouyou having mastered the art of wheeling his bike along with one hand in their time together.</p><p>Tobio isn't yet sure what he feels about hand-holding in hot weather, though, with their shirts already sticking to their backs from practice and the sun still shining above their heads, some part of him kind of wants to let go and avoid any human contact for the near future.</p><p>But then Shouyou adjusts his grip to intertwine their fingers and yeah, okay, he can deal with a <em> little </em> human contact if that Human is Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>When they reach his home, the cool air is a blessing and after a short greeting and a response from Tobio’s mom, they both drift into the kitchen where she’s working on dinner.</p><p>“Hey boys,” she tells them, “how was practice?”</p><p>His boyfriend doesn’t need to be asked twice. He immediately launches into a detailed description of their practice which might have made Tobio groan a little if it wasn’t about <em> volleyball </em> , but it is, so he’s mostly invested as well even though he was literally <em> there </em>. His mom is, as usual, encouraging, allowing Shouyou to vent with the right nods and questions while he talks, only nudging Tobio to silently ask him to take over stirring some sort of sauce for her while she moves around the kitchen and listens.</p><p>“-and you should have seen the expression on Haru-kun’s face when he spiked, Tobio made the perfect toss for him, obviously because he’s such an amazing setter and-”</p><p>"Obviously," his mom says and gives him a pleased look over her shoulder, and Tobio really shouldn't feel embarrassed by his boyfriend gushing about him to his own mom but here he is.</p><p>"Hinata-kun can you please pass me the butter from the fridge?” she asks once he finishes the story,” and maybe grab some yogurt for the two of you, I'm sure you're hungry and dinner will only be in a couple of hours."</p><p>“Yeah!” He chirps and practically <em> skips </em> towards the fridge at her request. He opens it and hands her the butter, but after getting out a couple of yogurts with fruit chunks he stops before closing it back. "I'm never going to move," he exclaims after he positions himself practically inside the fridge.</p><p>Tobio’s mom laughs and tells him he should go to the living room where the AC is on and he perks up and finally closes the fridge. He looks back questioningly but she waves him off. “Tobio will be right there; you can go cool off for now.”</p><p>He shrugs and skips (again) away out of the kitchen with the two cups of yogurt in his hands.</p><p>“What?” Tobio asks when he finally tears his gaze away from the retreating boy and catches his mom looking at him.</p><p>“Nothing,” she says before nudging him back and taking the spoon from his hand to stop him from stirring. “He’s really good for you.” She pours the sauce in a bowl with some tofu in it and shakes it gently, but Tobio only sees it from the corner of his eyes because he turns his head to look away, his now free hand moving to tug at the fabric of his shorts.</p><p>“I guess,” he says quietly.</p><p>“I like it when he comes over, you should invite him more.”</p><p>Some of his embarrassment leaves, the comment making him look up at his mom in half annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, I know you like him more than me, we <em> get </em> it.”</p><p>His mom doesn’t even attempt to deny it! She just chuckles and tussles his hair (he nows feels <em>full</em> annoyance) before making him get two glasses of water.</p><p>After putting the bowl in the fridge she walks with him to the living room and they both stop to look at Shouyou struggling with the lid of the yogurt (God he’s so dumb why does Tobio even like him), his tongue is sticking out in concentration in that usual cute way of his (okay, he knows why) until he finally succeeds with a triumphant “ah-hah!” Then he looks down at the other cup which he apparently already opened resting on the coffee table, back at the one he is holding and Tobio can practically see the wheels turning in his head in confusion.</p><p>“Need these?” His mom holds out two tea-spoons he doesn’t remember seeing her taking out, and Shouyou spins around and whoops with unproportional joy when he spots the utensils, making her let out a small laugh.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, taking them out of her hands and putting one in each cup.</p><p>Tobio walks around the couch to set the glasses on the table as well, picks up the other yogurt, and sits down next to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Well, boys, I’m gonna head out to get some stuff I’m missing for dinner, it has to marinate for a couple of hours anyway.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tobio turns around to tell her goodbye but sees her looking at him… strangely.</p><p>“It’s going to be <em> just the two of you </em> for a while.” He feels like he should understand the meaning behind her weird tone and raised eyebrows but he honestly doesn’t.</p><p>“Okay,” he says again.</p><p>“Bye, Kageyama-san!” Shouyou says, apparently already done with his yogurt (how he didn’t choke to death is a mystery).</p><p>They hear the door click shut and Tobio passes Shouyou the remote for the TV to pick something to watch while he eats his own snack. He flips through at least a dozen channels, but when Tobio finally finishes the yogurt and puts down the empty cup, Shouyou stops on some nature documentary and turns towards him.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, “wanna make out?”</p><p>Tobio’s whole face heats up as he sputters out a response. “You’re not supposed to just <em> say </em> that, dumbass!” Why is the redhead so inappropriate and pushy and- he’s giving him a wide grin and flutters his eyelids and- “yes I do.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p>It doesn’t last too long, though, because even with the AC on they’re still too warm from practice and getting… <em> physical </em>, is not helping with that. They soon end up just sitting together on the couch and watching some penguins documentary on the screen. After they calm down more Shouyou gets closer and closer until he basically sits between Tobio’s legs, his back pressed against the taller’s chest, head resting on his shoulder. Though their sweat already cooled down, he still stinks but Tobio honestly doesn’t mind that much. The scent is familiar by now, something very Shouyou-y about it that makes it okay, the warmth of the other body counters the cool air of the AC and seeps in through his chest straight into his heart. Tobio wonders if this is what it means to be in an actual relationship, being this comfortable with each other. He used to think he would never be able to get used to this kind of thing but he was wrong. Now he can’t imagine his life without it.</p><p>Half an hour later, the calm atmosphere is interrupted by Shouyou’s phone ringing loudly from his bag. He fumbles out of the half embrace and takes out his phone after a few rings.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>He’s walking back toward the couch and by the time he sits back down Tobio can make out Hinata-san’s voice from the other side.</p><p>“-glad you’re having fun, honey, but are you going to be home soon?”</p><p>“Oh, well.” He fidgets with the hem of his shirt as he speaks and Tobio gets distracted by the band of skin he’s exposing. “I was gonna stay some more but do you need me home soon?”</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Sho. The hospital called so I need to go in and I don’t like leaving Natsu alone this late but the sitter can’t come over.”</p><p>Even from over the phone she sounds tired, and the redhead clearly hears it too.</p><p>“Yeah, mom, of course. I’ll be home in half an hour.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby. I’ll leave you dinner in the fridge so you can heat it up for you and Na-chan.”</p><p>They say their goodbyes and Shouyou turns to face him after hanging up the phone, clearly knowing Tobio heard everything.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Tobio asks.</p><p>“Yeah, they’ve been asking her to come in a lot more lately, I think they’re short on staff.“ He starts getting up to pack his things back in his bag.</p><p>“Can’t she tell them no?”</p><p>“Maybe. But she would never.” Shouyou smiles at that. “Tell your mom I said sorry for not staying for dinner.”</p><p>Tobio agrees and follows him down the hall leading to the door, trying not to show his disappointment at Shouyou’s early departure. It’s not like they won’t see each other tomorrow too, after all.</p><p>At the door, Shouyou spins around to pull Tobio down for a goodbye kiss, which <em> may </em> make him feel slightly better.</p><p>After he leaves, Tobio goes back to clean up after them, collecting the empty yogurt cups and their glasses to put in the trash and the sink. He then decides he might as well use the time to take a shower before dinner. When he finishes and goes outside he hears his mom back in the kitchen and after getting dressed he goes there to see if she needs any help.</p><p>As he steps inside, still toweling his hair, she turns around and smiles at him before trying to look behind him. “Was Hinata-kun not with you?” she asks.</p><p>He furrows his brow in confusion. “What? I was in the shower.” He thinks that’s pretty obvious by his wet hair and fresh clothes, but for some reason his mom laughs at his answer. “His mom called and he had to leave,” he says before remembering his request. “He said sorry for not staying for dinner.”</p><p>“I see, what a shame. Did you have a good time, at least?”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“Anything-” she pauses for a second- “<em> exciting </em> happened while I was out?”</p><p>“Um,” Tobio tries to think it over, not sure what to make of his mom’s tone or that weird question. They had a pretty normal hang out, they didn’t even get to <em> play volleyball </em>, so really, nothing exciting. “No…?” he half says, half asks.</p><p>She smiles, but for some unexplained reason looks a bit disappointed. “As long as you had a good time, honey, I’m happy.”</p><p>Tobio hides his face behind the towel even though his hair is mostly dry now until his mom turns around to keep working on dinner. She has these bursts of sappiness sometimes and even though she’s <em> his mother </em>, he still finds himself getting a little bit flustered. He knows his own misery in his middle school years caused her pain as well, but still her eagerness at his growing social circles and abilities is a little embarrassing.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” he mumbles quietly.</p><p>She hums in return and asks him to set the table as she finishes cooking, and Tobio is grateful for the distraction. </p>
<hr/><p>A couple of weeks later Tobio finds himself once again setting the table for a family dinner. This time they’re eating soup to honor the odd chilly day they’re having mid-spring. His parents chat about their day at work, obviously used to him not volunteering any information about his day by now, and he’s content to eat in peace. His mom apparently has other plans, though, because half-way through the meal she turns to him.</p><p>“Huh,” she starts, “Hinata-kun hasn’t been over in a while now has he?”</p><p>Tobio swallows the spoonful of hot liquid before he explains the situation with Shouyou’s mom and the hospital being short on staff. “So he’s watching over his sister a lot,” he finishes.</p><p>“Oh, what a sweet boy he is, to help his mother like this.” She smiles. “Handsome, too. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>Taking another sip of the soup is a mistake because at his mother’s words he sputters it back out and ends up coughing and banging his chest. The <em> last </em> thing he wants to discuss with his <em> mom </em> is how attractive he finds his boyfriend.</p><p>“Right,” he croaks out after clearing his airway and drinking some water.</p><p>His mom, for some reason unconcerned about his choking fit, leans in, her eyes glinting with... something. “Oh? So you agree?”</p><p>“Huh. Yeah?” He’s trying to decipher the meaning behind her weird face but cannot for the life of him.</p><p>“Honey,” his dad says to her, his tone, too, undecipherable.</p><p>“I was just checking.” She smiles and pats his arm. “So when are you going to invite him over again? Or maybe you want to go somewhere together? I could drive you.”</p><p>“Thanks… I’ll ask him.” He doesn’t know what exactly triggered this eager suggestion, but he supposes it <em> has </em> been a while since they last went on a proper date, and he’s sure Shouyou will be thrilled if he asks.</p><p>“Great!” With that, the table conversation turns back to the weird increase in street cats in their neighborhood, and Tobio feels himself letting out a sigh of relief.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, Tobio,” his mom says. He’s sitting in the front seat of the car as she drives them both to her sister’s house. His aunt just moved, and so they’re going over to help her move some furniture around because ‘that’s what family is for, Tobio’ as his mother says.</p><p>He hums to let her know he’s listening, though he’s been content spending the ride listening to the radio and to his mom occasionally singing along some of the tunes.</p><p>She stays silent for another moment, the up-beat pop song playing from the speakers transitioning to a slower, quieter song in Italian (or French? Tobio can never tell them apart), then she gives him a quick glance before turning back to watch the road.</p><p>“I was wondering,” she begins, “how does your team feel about two teammates dating each other?”</p><p>Again with the weird questions about his and Shouyou’s relationship that he honestly doesn’t know how to respond to. He tries to think back to when the team first ‘finds out’ about their relationship to come up with an answer. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with our playing, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Good, good. Glad to hear.”</p><p>“Okay,” he says, because he doesn’t know what else to add. His mom cranked up the volume and hums along for the rest of the ride.</p>
<hr/><p>It takes Tobio almost a month to take his mother up to her offer to drive him and Shouyou on a date, the latter currently vibrating with excitement in the back seat of the car. By now the temperature is close to a boiling point more or less (according to Shouyou), so when he heard Tobio’s mom agreed to drive them to <em>the</em> <em>beach</em>, he practically leaped with joy.</p><p>“It’s gonna be so awesome,” he says, “I brought a volleyball so we can try beach-volleyball together!”</p><p>“You’re going to eat sand,” Tobio comments with a smirk and looks around his shoulder to catch Shouyou pouting. He has a smear of white sunscreen across his nose and Tobio makes a mental note to wipe it for him when they get there.</p><p>His mom laughs from the seat besides him. “Don’t worry Hinata-kun, it’s part of the process. Besides, I packed some fresh fruits and a couple of bento for you to <em> actually </em> eat later so you’ll be able to wash away the taste of sand.”</p><p>“Whoaaaaaaaa! Really?” he perks up at the sound of food, easily distracted from Tobio’s teasing.</p><p>“Of course, honey, it’s important to eat when you spend the day outside, and don’t forget to drink a lot of water, too,” she adds.</p><p>“Ah! You’re the best!”</p><p>Tobio turns around again to tell him to tone it down just when Shouyou turns to address him.</p><p>“Can’t wait until we get married and she becomes my mother-in-law!”</p><p>Tobio quickly turns back to the front so he doesn’t have to look at him. “Dumbass! Don’t talk about something so far in the future.” They haven’t even spent one minute in the sun and already his face is red from embarrassment. Of course they’re going to get married. Tobio can’t imagine his life without the other, and it’s nice to know Shouyou feels the same but <em> still </em>. And with his mom right in the front seat.</p><p>Speaking of his mom- they just hit a red light for the turn before the beach and she fully turns her body towards him and stares.</p><p>“You and Hinata-kun are going to get married?”</p><p>He groans. Now his mom is going to think he’s planning to elope at 17. “No!” he says, “I mean, yes. I mean-” he sneaks another look at the redhead through the rearview mirror- “I hope so. But far <em> far </em> in the future.”</p><p>Shouyou has the audacity to giggle in the back. “I’m going to be the best son-in-law! But don’t worry Kageyama-san I’m not planning on kidnapping him to the temple any time soon, we’ve only been dating a few months," he says, like the fact that they’re still in high school isn’t even one of the factors.</p><p>His mom looks back at Shouyou when he speaks and then turns to stare back at Tobio. “A few.. months..?” she asks.</p><p>“Mom, the light.”</p><p>She wipes her head to the front and starts driving again before pulling to a complete stop at the beach parking-lot. “A few months?” she repeats.</p><p>“Yup!” Shouyou says cheerfully from the back as he unbuckles his seatbelt. “Since New Year. How time flies, right? Thank you for the ride Kageyama-san!”</p><p>Tobio is about to unfasten his seatbelt as well when he feels his mom’s hand on his arm.</p><p>“Since New Year, Tobio?”</p><p>“Yeah, you-” he looks up at her face- “know.. this..” Oh. She doesn’t.</p><p>“Am I supposed to be a mind-reader?” she raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“No, I- I forgot to tell you.”</p><p>“You. You forgot.” she puts one hand on her mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Are you mad?”</p><p>She bursts into laughter. “No, sweetie, I’m not mad. I’m happy for you. I think you make an excellent couple.”</p><p>Before he can reply they hear a rapid knocking sound and turn to see Shouyou at Tobio’s window.</p><p>“C’mon, I heard the ice cream man calling out we need to catch him!”</p><p>“Go on, then,” his mom says, with one last pat on his arm.</p><p>“Thanks mom.”</p><p>As he opens the door she calls out from over his shoulder “take care of my boy for me Hinata-kun, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course!” he beams. “I always keep him out of trouble.”</p><p>“Dumbass you’re the one who keeps getting into trouble,” he says as he closes the door behind him, the beach bag snug against his side.</p><p>“Bye!” Shouyou waves at the car, choosing to ignore Tobio’s comment. When it’s gone he turns to him with a wide smile and Tobio remembers to reach for his face to wipe the excess sunscreen off. The shorter boy scrunches up his nose at the contact but sneaks a glance at the waves to their left.</p><p>Tobio is sure he’s about to say something mushy or sappy but instead he shouts “race you to the shore!” and takes off in that direction.</p><p>“Hey!” he shouts back, but picks up his legs and starts running after him. After all, there isn’t a place in the world where Tobio won’t chase Hinata Shouyou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Enjoy nice mama Kageyama bc in future fics i might make her less nice 🙂)<br/>Hope you like it, let me know what you think in the comments please &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>